


intruder

by kemonomimi



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Vigil's Keep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/kemonomimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the returning warmaster finds an intruder prowling around her home in Divinity's Reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	intruder

The squeaking and muttering was quite cute, wasn’t it? She traced her thumb over the swath of netting up Julien’s thigh and over the curve of her hip. She ignored the squirming for the most part, preferring to focus on the way leather clung to the shape of her thighs, and the way her skin curved just over the top of her shirt. It was a sight for sore eyes after being away for so long. Hadley leaned down and brushed over lips over skin, tongue flicking out to slide coyly into the cleavage created by the tight top.

“What’s this for?” Her inquiry came before the cute red-head too flustered for words. She leans back a little, giving Julien some room to breathe and gain some coherency. 

“Huh?” Eloquently put, Hadley thinks, but she can’t bring herself to tease Julien for the moment of confusion.

“The outfit.”

“Oh. Um. Well, you see -- Er, that’s to say…” The barista seemed to be struggling for words, and it made Hadley cock her head thoughtfully. As a Vigil Warmaster Hadley knew floundering when she saw it, but she let it slide gracefully, because it’s Julien.

“Don’t have to tell me, Princess. Not if you don’t want to.” She swipes her thumb over the fishnet bits again with a thoughtful little noise. “It looks good on you, though.” A pause, then she reiterates, “Really, really good.” 

She certainly wasn’t expecting the noise she heard in the middle of the night to be Julien prowling around her house in some sort of skin-tight get-up, but it was certainly more appealing any alternatives.

“Um..! I’m here to steal...your heart!” Bless her, she looked so serious. Hadley couldn’t help the bark of laughter, nor could she resist leaning in to kiss the tip of Julien’s nose.

“Breaking and entering, huh? Pretty bold of you, breaking into a Warmaster’s house like that. Since I caught you, does that mean I get to keep you?” Hadley hadn’t move since she had caught the intruder and pinned her down, so really the answer for which she was looking was obvious.

**Author's Note:**

> shrugs.


End file.
